THE KINGS REVENGE CHAPTER 1
by The Chronicler of Vampires
Summary: THE KING IS NOT DEAD! NOW ALL OF ANNE RICE'S VAMPIRES MUST READY FOR A NEW THREAT. WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STOP A FORCE AS OLD AS WRITTEN HISTORY?


**THE KING'S REVENGE**

**BY ANTHONY GARCIA**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Death means little to a Vampire. It means even less when you were the second one made. Being over 6000 years old you begin, at times, to wish for death. Wish as hard as you might, it usually doesn't or even care to show its self. Seeing death around every corner and under every rock and hill makes you envious, and at the same time, jealous that It cant ever touch you. **

**It came close one night not to long ago. My wife and companion for the time of my existence in being "Undead" rose with an agenda and a purpose that had attracted me to her in the first place. I was, as I call it, trespassing in other people's and animals minds and body's when she rose. She soon attacked me and drained me of all blood. She then confronted our steward for the last 2000 years (like we needed one) Marius. Laughing at him and at his questions she sent the home, with Marius and myself inside, which he erected for all three of us, deep down into a deep and blistering cold prison of Ice. **

**By the time I realized what was happening, it was already to late. Now we all know now that there are but a few ways to kill a Vampire. And even less ways when your are as old as I am. The sun does kill the young ones. Fire is the other way for the young ones to die. 6000 year olds cannot die this way. The sun may hurt and darken our skins, but kill us it cant. Fire may blister our skin, but also kill us it cant. Her attempt to have all my blood in a attempt to take my life was both unique and genius but like the fire and Sun it failed to bring upon Death to me. We all would see, hear and later learn and fear, that when the red hair twin Mekare rose to fulfill her curse laid upon Akasha, that we could be destroyed by having our heads severed and our heart and brain eaten.**

**I reentered my body as soon as I was being casted down along with Marius into the Prison of ice that would be my body's home for at least the next four long and cold years. Marius would soon be rescued a few days later by a beautiful and cunning vampire named Santino. Along with Santino would also be Pandora, Marius's fledgling and sometimes lover. **

**They helped him escape and left with out a second thought of me, their King. But why should they? Was I not their Father? Had Pandora and Marius forgot about me? The other one named Santino had only heard of Akasha and Enkil or as we were later named, "Those who must be kept." I personally hated that name but Kids will be Kids. Did that catch you off guard? Well I do ****posses a sense of humor of sorts. **

**As I laid in the ice, I contemplated my revenge on Akasha. Oh how I would slowly torture her and merciless, methodically destroy her for falling in love with the one child I had nearly destroyed 200 years ago, Lesat. But I hadn't the strength to enact my plan or to even open my eyes. I had to postpone the my plan for their demise as I struggled with the challenge of getting myself back on my feet so to say. **

**I knew that I still possessed the power of the mind to send my soul out and about. I devised a plan to enter the body's of small animals and to posses them for the purpose of nourishing me by feeding me their precious blood. This proved much more difficult then I had anticipated. The smallest of creatures proved to be a lesson well learned as they fought and struggled to retain control of their body's. My first attempt to take possession was brought upon a small female Arctic fox. A beautiful, white furred, light mixed colored eyes of blue and gray. This fox couldn't have been more then forty pounds. It was less then 2 years old. **

**It was a crisp and unsettling quiet evening In the snow when I attempted to control this animal. I entered in to it with relative ease . Inside of it, I smelt what it smelt, tasted it's saliva and felt its hunger and above all else smelt her blood. I saw the world once again from a different perspective through her glassy eyes. I "tagged" along with her as she hunted. The winter was unusually harsh for her. I felt her hunger like a knife being stabbed into my own stomach every 50 yards or so. By divulging into her memory, I learned that she hadn't had a meal in some time. She was desperate to eat as much as I was to have her blood. As she acened up a small hill of snow a chance encounter with a rabbit stopped her in her tracks. The rabbit remained oblivious to her and continued to forge for what ever grass it could find. As soon as the rabbit gave up on the spot it was digging in, it started towards my fox. I felt her heart beating faster and faster yet she remained as still as the Great Sphinx of my homeland of Egypt. The rabbit came within 20 yards and that when she made her move. She rushed towards the animal with the speed and determination that could only be felt not seen as it would do a great in justice to only describe it from an outside view. But from being within the animal, I felt and saw all of it from a very personal view. She was within 10 yards when the rabbit finally noticed her and immediately stated to dart off north of her . The rabbits delay in seeing the fox was its undoing as the fox had her in her jaws within 25 seconds of the rabbit noticing the fox.**

**The fox choked the life out of the rabbit and laid it upon her feet. She panted and waited for herself to catch her breath before feasting upon the remains of the rabbit. A few minutes later the small feast began. She started off by licking the dead rabbit and sniffing the remains. Then she took her first bite and I felt the warm, sweet taste of the blood upon her tongue. She took a second bite and suceded in tearing off the left hind leg. Chewing on the leg released even more blood and I shook unknowingly her body. She seemed confused about what had just happened and looked all around. I could sense she thought it was the wind and she continued devouring the rabbit. Soon nothing remained but the blood soaked into the soft wet snow. And I departed from the fox body knowing I could control it even in a small way. Two victory's were archived that evening. The fox got its meal and I got the fox to shutter.**


End file.
